Red Lion Appleseed
by Regist
Summary: One-Shot. Ever wonder why Zuba and Makunga's relationship was so sour? It all has to do with a certain tree. Implied Zuba/Makunga and Zuba/Florrie. R and R.


One-Shot: Red Lion Appleseed

Makunga looked on at the desolate wasteland he wandered. It was never ending, but this was his own fault. He knew the outcome, he always knew the outcome. He would never come out on top. The world wouldn't ever permit it. As if the whole universe had a concurring grudge on him. Makunga sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. It was getting late, and he was near the end of his rope. He hadn't eaten or drank in days, suffice to say that old lady left in the first ten minutes after being rescued by the other humans. Makunga was tired, he felt his head pound in pain and exhaustion. It was then, that he finally collapsed onto the barren savannah ground, under a tree filled with dead leaves and dried up apple husks that over looked a wide cliff edge..

"Why…" He muttered huskily. He could feel his heart start to fail, and in all his pain And distress, for the first time in a long time, he began to cry. Makunga could only remember the last time he had cried. The memory was fresh and vivid in his head. It was long ago, during a time no one would remember, only he and his friend.

_**Friend? Am I allowed to call him that anymore?**_

Makunga swallowed whatever moisture was left in his maw and closed his tired eyes. Right now, he welcomed the isolation of death, but in reality; he was scared.

"I don't want to die… _alone_." He said sourly.

At that moment, with his eyes closed, he retreated to the best moment in his life, which was also his worst. This was his treasure. He always kept it, even from him. It's been 25 years…

//////

_All I ever wanted was your acknowledgment…._

"You know Makunga, Florrie has been all over me lately." Zuba said in interest. Makunga glanced at his friend and rolled his eyes. They were sitting on the edge of the cliff, under a luscious apple tree in full bloom. "You are such an egoist." Makunga snapped in humor. Zuba shrugged and playfully punched Makunga on the arm. Zuba sighed and stared at the treetops above them.

"You know, our friendship is like this tree. As long as were there for each other, I'm sure this thing would stay bloomed forever."

"And where is the logic in that?" Makunga questioned.

"Does it really need logic?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up smartass."

The two friends laughed, but then Makunga looked sadly at the ground. Zuba noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, are you and Florrie serious…?"

Zuba pushed Makunga onto his back and stared him head on. Makunga was speechless under the other's gaze. Zuba leaned forward and kissed Makunga on the lips. Makunga was taken aback. He didn't expect this. Zuba deepened the kiss and then broke it just as fast as he did it.

"Nothing will come between us… ok?" He stated trustingly. Makunga nodded and felt in total harmony as Zuba and him sat there, bull shitting about nothing in particular. It was the best moment in Makunga's life.

_All I ever wanted was your acknowledgment… and you undying love._

//////

""It's not what it seems!" Zuba stammered. Makunga stood in front of Zuba and Florrie. They were in a curious position where as Florrie was on top of a flustered Zuba. Makunga just stood there, pain washing through his body. Florrie looked playfully confused as Zuba stuttered with his words.

"No. Makunga, it… what I mean is…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have barged in." Makunga said with a fake smile plastered on his face. He looked at Zuba with hurt in his eyes, but Also something new that Zuba never witnessed in all of his friendship with Makunga.

There was pure hatred in his eyes.

"Like I said, sorry." and with that, Makunga left. Zuba stared disbelief at his friends running back. That day, the tree fell victim to instant death. Zuba visited it every so often to try and water it, but it never grew. It stayed withered and dead, just like his and Makunga's friendship.

//////

Makunga relished in that memory as the moon rose high above. And when it reached it's peak, his heart stopped beating. The light of the moon shone brilliantly on him and the tree, and it was then, we noticed a small, red apple in bloom. Had it always been there? Sadly, Makunga, nor Zuba would never know. It was a tragic misunderstanding. One that ended a life.

_**A/N: huh. Just watched the movie for the first time, so I was thinking why Zuba and Makunga hated each other. Yes, I did make it into a yaoish sort of thing, but oh well, what can you do. Review loves!**_


End file.
